


Here and Out There

by noteworthy_note



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, but unrealistic story, realisitic problems, some new elements to these movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteworthy_note/pseuds/noteworthy_note
Summary: An excerpt:WHAT MOANA WONDERS“We’ve never experienced anything else besides the islander life of Motunui, so how can we know what life really would mean for us if we've never known anything else?”I can see why she ponders such things over and over again. Once I too lived in a continuous cycle. Then he came, the islands came, they sailed, and they all left.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Moana,” Her father told her, holding her arm as she turned to stare at me. “Come on, let’s go back to the village. It’s dangerous out there” _

  
  


**WHAT I KNOW**

 

THE VILLAGE 

IS NOT WHERE SHE IS SHE WANTS TO BE 

  
  
  


 Across the Sea

 

The village of Berk was almost constantly cold, but compared to Hiccup, who was always small and scrawny, the villagers always handled it so much better. Muscle was a good insulator. It was something Gobber loved to insist that he clearly didn't have much of.  

 

After his mother died, his father was always there for him, but the older he got the farther they drifted apart. When he was older, Hiccup became Gobber’s apprentice and was rarely home, but continued to watch Stoick time after time sail off into the sea without him.

Growing anything on Berk was hard, period. But growing up there as a kid was even harder for him. Hiccup was awkward and shy and he often had a hard time fitting into the sort of brutality that was associated with viking culture. So he spent most of his time away.

**MOTUNUI**

 

Still shy and nervous of the task told of her that would one day become her duty, Moana continued to grow up with the idea reinforced that she was to stay on Motunui. The fact that she was going to become the future chief felt like a wonderful, yet awful thing. The people of Motunui trusted her, believed in her, and Moana didn't feel like she deserved it. She would still wander near the ocean. 

 

Moana and never felt so striped of an identity. Yet everyone else was so accepting. Her parents, the group of kids she grew up alongside in the island, not a single soul had any sort of sign of a dilemma. But whenever she looked, everyone seemed so content. Moana’s gaze was captured by the reflection of the sun on the sea. No matter what she attempted to do, she couldn’t rid herself of the thought. 

  
  


**WHAT MOANA WONDERS**

 

_ “We’ve never experienced anything else besides the islander life of Motunui, so how can we know what life really would mean for us if we never known anything else?” _

 

BUT ALSO

 

_ “What else is out there?” _

  
  
  


I can see why she ponders such things over and over again. Once, I too lived in a continuous cycle. Then he came, the islands came, they sailed, and they all left.

  
  
  
  


.

.

.

.

  
  


As time flew by, the more Hiccup wanted to be a viking. Gone was the careless that he had when he thought to define himself. I supposed he panicked, because he came to the realization that he would be alone  for the rest of his life if he didn’t at least try. He knew he was different. The very things that defined a viking were things he couldn't do. Gobber once teased him that he was more of a harm to himself than to other people. Nothing seemed to work, the machines he built, acting different, it all lead straight back to where he already was. And after a while, Hiccup started to not feel saddened by his father’s disappointed scowl. 

  
  
  
  
  


.

.

.

.

MOTUNUI

HAUNTED BY A DREAM

Moana could swear it was real, the dream. The shells, the sea, the stone.  The idea of becoming chief was getting easier to bear, and day by day she spent more time in Motunui. Day by day, she felt the questions drift away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.

.

.

.

  
  
  


THE BEGINNINGS OF AN ADVENTURE

Years later, he passed by the old maps of library. Maps of the  South and the East, were incomplete and hard to come by. Maps of the of the North and West made him cough as he took them off the shelf.  

.

.

.

  
  


MOTUNUI

There were no maps, no diagrams, nothing documenting the North of Motunui. Moana had heard stories and legends of where they came from, the places that their ancestors had been to, but there was nothing to show.

 

.

.

  
  


The night they first meet, they are miles and miles away from home

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


BERK 

 

_ I had only seen Hiccup a few times as a child,  but he had always been alone.  _

  
  
  
  
  


        A trading ship arrived one day to Berk, but unlike the others, two traders came and stayed one night in Berk. A young woman and a young man. They were both charming and so full of stories of far away places, that I can still recall when the people of Berk submitted to their own curiosity. I was surprised to see him there, but he still had the same eyes, and the same twisted smile that appeared as he listened to them. 

  
  


**_Hiccup_ **

 

Hiccup did not know how to act when he heard of of islands farther south and east of Berk. After he had asked the traders in the hall, he had gone home and climbed into to bed. 

 

The traders had told him, with an accent so strong that it was hard to understand them.  _ “There has been much discovered, but there is much more to explore in the south.”  _

He had just blinked at the seemingly bizarre statement at the time, and the traders had laughed.  _ “You give yourself a year or two and you can come with us one day.” They told him.  _

 

_ “How different is Berk compared to everything else?” Hiccup asked.  _

 

_ The traders looked at each other and then to him. “There is much more to the world out there, than there is here on the little island.”  _

  
  


.

.

You should be glad that you have a primary source to tell you this story. I can tell you that two years after the trader’s visit, Hiccup left.

.

.

MOTUNUI

_ It took years for the desolation due to the removed heart of TeFiti to reach Motunui, but alas - it had.  _

 

**_Moana_ **

 

Moana looked to the horizon. Her people will starve, she realizes, if nothing is done.

 

.

**A look into the feelings that belong to Moana:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


YOU CAN LOVE THINGS THAT SCARE YOU

  
  


And Moana was scared that night of her Grandmother’s death, when she set sail in the direction of the Maui’s hook constellation. Moana didn’t want to lose Tala but there was one other thing; she did not know how to sail. She loved the ocean, but she was scared of it.

 

Scared of  _ me. _

  
  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What in the name of…?” Moana said.

Moana had scaled the tallest mountain of Montuni and was gazing out at the ocean when she felt a breeze tickle her shoulders. It was the coolest day she had ever experienced on her island. Distanly, she heard singing and laughter swimming up from the village below. As the sun disappeared after setting, the communtial fires flickered below capturing her attention. As she stood up, Moana saw a large shadow disappear into her uncle’s hut. She started to walk down the trail of the mountain. 

The source was a group of children assembled to practice traditional dancing. The instructor, who was a boy around Moana’s age, would fuss at them to stop, only to have them explode into laughter again once the entire group made an error. Moana smiled as she passed by. A few waved to her. She waved back as she went past. The happiness she felt dropped when she came near her uncle’s shelter. She picked up on the voice of her father inside. Dropping to a crouch, Moana crept behind the hut. Eavesdropping was not something she usually did, but Moana’s father’s relationship with his brother was...strained. It was known publicly by all the villagers. It was odd to see them together. She pressed her head against the reeds of the hut. 

“...Sina?” Moana recognized the voice as her uncle, Kahawai.   
A pause, “She’s fine.” Moana’s father said.   
A hum came from her uncle in response. “I hear Moana’s been practicing her for her future chiefly duties.”  
“Her whole life has been practice for that role.”   
“Ugh, yes, I know Tui. I’m not trying to strike a nerve.”He Kahawai sighed. “Besides, the council holds so much power she could just kiss babies for the rest of her life, if she wished.”   
“You realize the purpose of the council is to insure the interest of Motunui is put first before any other, but the role of the chief is still significant. ”   
“Chiefs are just representations of what the position used to be, anyway.” Her uncle added.  
“Hm?”   
“Wayfinders.”

Moana heard the abrupt motion of someone standing up. “Did you request me just to bicker with me, Kahawai?” It was her father. He hated the ocean so much that the sheer mention of it would anger him.  
“No, I invite you with reason.”   
“Well, tell me so that we may argue and then I can leave.”   
A soft thud of something being set down, which Moana assumed a dish containing water to drink, brought a tone of seriousness to the conservation.   
“It’s about your daughter.”  
“Gods,” Moana’s father growled. “Not this again.”  
“Tui, women just aren’t chiefs.”  
“All these years and still this attitude persists within you? No wonder you’re still single.”  
“Their role is not this one, not one of a chief. Don’t let her set her stone on the mountain for her sake. It would not be fair to her.”  
“Then the lineage dies with me. Who will take the position once I’m left?”  
“Chose someone else her age.”  
“You disgust me, Kahawai. You think she’s unfit because of her gender?”  
“I don’t think she’s incapable,” Kahawai said. “She has always proven that she is. It’s just her nature. Moana can’t guide anyone if she tried.”   
“My wife,” Tui declared, “Is the most intelligent, the most diligent and the most composed individual I have ever known.”  
Kahawai sat silently.

Her father continued, “Some nights, when I fear about the political situation after my death, I fall asleep knowing that Moana will take my position. Moana, who is like her mother: bright and dedicated. Moana, who is like me: analytical and rational. Moana, who is Moana: the kindest, the most thoughtful and compassionate being I have ever had the privilege of knowing.”  
Moana felt a warmth cradle her heart in its hands. She noticed the discussion seemed to be coming to a close, and left behind her position crowded up against the shack to escape being spotted. She dashed into the forest and weaved her way through to skirt around the village. When she finally stopped where the village trains along the sea, she reached her own home.  
There was a crash as the waves in front of her family’s hut hit the shore. Instead of going inside, Moana wandered down to the ocean. She tucked her knees under and sat down. It was so dark that brightness of Maui’s fish hook seem to claim the night sky. The moon rose, an intense, flaming crimson, but later took on the paleness of bleached seashells. A glint caught her eye. She had assumed it to be a tide wave, but after the wave broke on the bank, she could see an object resting on the shore. Moana stood and walked over to it. As she drew it up, she wiped dirt off and held it to her face so she could get a better look. It was a wooden slab. Her fingers skimmed the back of it and felt something prick her finger. She turned it over and wrapped her fingers around it and yanked. The timber was so rotten that it rippled out. She arrayed the rest of the board on the ground and twisted the object in her hands. It was long and reddish, but the red faded instantly as she scrapped at it with her fingernail, revealing a grey interior. One side was flat and circular, and the other end was sharp and pointed. Puzzled, Moana dropped her hand away from her face and looked down to the rest of the wooden slab lying next to her feet on the ground.

“What in the name of…?” Moana said.


End file.
